


It Starts With Admittance

by RagingBookDragon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “I don’t know Julian, I’m hanging upside down beneath a tree that negates magic. How do you think I’m hanging?” He watched the doctor’s neck disappear into his broad shoulders as he sputtered,“I take it that means you’re upset.” (Y/N) huffed, jerking as he tried to release his arms.“Upset is the smallest word for what I am right now.”
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 34





	It Starts With Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished both Asra and Julian's routes, and I wish there was a make-up/apology scene in Asra's route like there was Julian's. Well, here's my take for it! Enjoy! -Thorne

It was ironic that for someone as careful as (Y/N), he always managed to find himself in unfortunate situations. He especially found himself in those situations when Julian was with him. The two hung freely from the tree, world inverted as the branches swayed them by their ankles. (Y/N) hadn’t said a word since they’d stepped under the weeping willow, and with every passing second, Julian felt the tension rise and he quipped, “So…(Y/N)…how’s it hanging?” The sorcerer didn’t respond at first, waiting for his branch to spin him around enough that he could see the others face; when it did, he griped,

_“I don’t know Julian, I’m hanging upside down beneath a tree that negates magic. How do you think I’m hanging?”_ He watched the doctor’s neck disappear into his broad shoulders as he sputtered,

“I take it that means you’re upset.” (Y/N) huffed, jerking as he tried to release his arms.

_“Upset is the smallest word for what I am right now.”_ He let his head hang limply when he realized he wasn’t going to be able to move. “Why is it that whenever you and I join up for anything, we always end up getting stuck in hopeless circumstances?” Julian tipped his head from side to side, grunting as the vines began to tighten.

“Maybe because my patron is the Hanged Man and if I’m not…hanging…I’m…” A glare from (Y/N) shut him up and he hissed,

“Julian, I swear to gods, if you make another pun about hanging, I will plant my foot so far up your- _oh who am I kidding, you’d enjoy that._ ” He let out a heavy sigh, thrashing against his restraints. _“Stupid magic negating willow tree! I command you to let me down!”_ The tree groaned in response, tightening the vines and (Y/N) looked at Julian. _“You’d better hope Asra goes home for the night because if he doesn’t, we’re stuck until he goes back to the shop.”_ The doctor nodded, and they fell into a lapse of silence, quietly swaying back and forth. Julian opened his mouth then snapped it shut, and after a few minutes of the repeated action, (Y/N) sighed, _“Oh for the love of gods, will you just spit it out Julian?”_ He snorted as the doctor’s eyes narrowed, then he asked,

“…Did…did Asra…you know…ever talk about me?” (Y/N) cocked an eyebrow, retorting,

“You mean that you two used to fondue? No.” Julian didn’t respond for a moment, then he inquired,

“If he didn’t tell you, how’d you find out?”

“Magic can reveal memories if they’re strong enough. The emotions you two had during them were equally strong. Discovering the memories wasn’t hard.” He looked to Julian. “Why do you ask?” The doctor went quiet as a troubled look flashed across his pale face.

“Things…ended badly between us. I assume it was both of our faults, but the animosity still seems to be there sometimes.” (Y/N) nodded, explaining,

“Asra and I used to be together before the plague came to Vesuvia. When it did come, we fought about whether we should stay or go…he left…I stayed.” Julian met his eyes, murmuring,

“The Hanged Man restored my memories…you and I worked together before you died from the plague…if only I’d paid more attention to you...” (Y/N) shook his head, comforting,

“My death wasn’t on your hands.” The doctor’s mouth opened but he cut him off. _“Julian, I made the choice to stay in Vesuvia to help the plague victims and find a cure. The only hands my death is on are my own.”_ Julian’s lips pulled taut, and his eyes swam with regret, but (Y/N) could see the thankfulness within them.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He inhaled deeply before adding, “When Asra learned what had happened to me, he fell into a really dark place. I wish he hadn’t, but he was consumed with bringing me back.” The sorcerer’s gaze slipped into the distance. “I think what you two had was a distraction he needed, but it wasn’t the best thing. For either of you. Asra couldn’t return any of the feelings you had for him, and as much as this makes me seem like an asshole, I think you expected too much from him.” Julian looked away, obviously searching his own memories, then after a moment, he sighed.

“I…I think you’re right. I did expect more from him…more than he was willing to give.” (Y/N) nodded with understanding, then offered,

“Well, it’s obvious you still feel regret over what happened between the two of you.”

“I want to be friends with Asra again.”

“Best way to solve a problem is to admit when there is one and work to solve it. I think if you and Asra sit down and truly talk and apologize to one another, everything will work out in the end.”

“You really think so?” (Y/N) shrugged, the best he could given his position.

“It certainly wouldn’t hurt to apologize for old wounds. Besides, you, Asra, and Nadia used to be good friends back then. I’d like to see it again.” A fond smile crossed Julian’s lips as he remarked,

“As would I.” He glanced at (Y/N). “Thank you for being a good friend in return (Y/N).” The sorcerer snorted, craning his neck as he heard something coming their way.

_“Well, I can’t seem to get rid of you, so I figured I might as well befriend you.”_ Ignoring Julian’s indignant cry, he grinned at the figure making their way through the willow branches. _“Asra! Love of my life! My darling lover! He who’s eyes hold the stars! My greatest treasure!”_ (Y/N)’s voice dropped, and he deadpanned, _“Thank gods you’re here.”_ Asra smirked at the two hanging upside down and he cocked his head to the side, questioning,

“How did you two manage this?” Julian suddenly found the opposite direction interesting and the sorcerer muttered,

_“Take a wild guess.”_ Lilac eyes drifted between them and he quipped,

“I’ll assume that Ilya decided to run ahead and before you could warn him about the weeping willow, it scooped the two of you up.” The doctor let out a scoff and retorted,

_“Excuse you, I actually listened to (Y/N) before running off.”_

 _“No you didn’t,”_ (Y/N) countered. _“You said, ‘I hear something!’ and off you went.”_ He looked to Asra. “Love of my life, will you please get us down from here? I think the blood has completely rushed to our heads.” The magician chuckled and waved a hand, turquoise magic flooding over the tree, and before (Y/N) and Julian could react, they went face first into the dirt as the willow’s branches went slack. (Y/N) grunted and shoved at his side. _“Julian, you giant lummox, get off before you crush my organs.”_ The doctor rolled off him, bringing a hand to his nose.

_“Asra, I think you broke my nose.”_ Asra snorted as he helped his lover to his feet, remarking,

_“You’ll heal.”_ (Y/N) offered Julian a hand, pulling him up and the three started making their way back towards the city. As he and Asra fell into a quiet conversation, (Y/N) couldn’t help but turn his attention to Julian who was staring at his feet. Inconspicuously, he nudged him in the ribs and when the doctor met his eyes, he tipped his head to Asra, a warm smile on his face. Julian nodded and offered,

_“Hey Asra, I need to apologize for something.”_


End file.
